Dance Of Death
by Smiley656
Summary: AU story. The X-men must spend a night in a haunted house in the forest outside of Bayville, because of a bet with school jocks. They don't know each other well, and one of them has a secret, which can be dangerous in a haunted place. Some blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Carnival

**CHAPTER 1: CARNIVAL**

"Kurt, like come on!" Yelled small, brown haired girl known as a Kitty Pryde, running though busy alleys of Bayville Carnival.

"Coming" came a reply from no one else than Kurt Wagner as he tried to get though the crowds of people, carefull not to touch anyone.

Those two, along with four others young x-man decided to go out at Friday, the last night of the Carnival.

They were hurrying to the haunted house, where they were supposed to meet other part of the team.

Of course Scott and Jean were there before them. The oldest and always on time.

"Hey, where're, like, Rogue and Evan?" Asked Kitty in her valley girl accent.

"Right 'ere" Came a grumbled reply from Rouge, as the last two of the team showed themselves.

Scott Summers alias Cyclops, who was 18, was the leader of the X-men, with his short brown hair and red sunglasses, was wearing his simple blue sweater, and long, beige pants, looking as strict as possible.

He could shot laser beams from his eyes, but couldn't control it without his glasses.

His girlfriend Jean Grey, also 18, with long fire-red hair, was wearing purple blouse with dark jeans.

She was a telepath, but she could also move things with only her mind.

Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat, who was 15 was wearing pink sweater over light yellow shirt, short jeans and flip-flops. Her hair was pulled in her usual ponytail. Her power, was capability of phasing herself and others through solid objects.

Evan Daniels, or Spike, 16 years old nephew of Ororo Munroe, who was black boy, with light blonde, shortly cut hair, dressed in his favourite shorts, and white wife beater, could shot bone spikes from his body.

Rogue, who was also 16, was standing between Evan and Kurt. She had brown hair with single, white stripe in the middle and was wearing black gloves, dark purple blouse and black jeans.

Her power was taking memories and life energy from anyone she touched.

At the end was Kurt Wagner alias Nightcrawler. He was nearly 17. He wore a long leather coat, over black 'Three Days Grace" T-shirt, and dark-grey, tight trousers. He had long indigo hair, and his ears were pierced in various places. He also didn't look like any normal human, and his look was almost demon-like, but he was wearing an image inducer, which was hiding his appearance from other people. So instead of his usual blue fur he looked like normal, pale skinned teenager.

All of them were mutants, and all of them excluding Scott and Jean, arrived at " Charles Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters" over a month ago. They didn't know each other well, so they decided to go on a carnival to know each other better.

"So" started Scott "Who wants to go to the haunted house?"

He received a "Woohoo!" from Evan, unsure nod from Kitty, shrugs from Kurt and Rogue, who didn't seem exited about this, and a smile and nod from Jean. "Okay then let's go"

They bough their tickets and just as they were going to open the doors to the haunted house, they busted open, and from the inside ran out a school football team, screaming like little girls.

The first one out was no one else than Duncan Matthews, shaking like a leaf and hugging one of his buddies.

Evan and Kitty bursted out laughing, Kurt was chuckling, Rogue tried not laugh too loud, Jean was cowering her mouth, giggling, and Scott, well…tried to keep up his adult behavior, but soon lost the battle and started laughing.

"You think you're funny, Summers?" Duncan sneered in young leader face." I bet you wouldn't survive ten minutes in that house!"

The X men looked at each other, and stepped inside the haunted house.

The doors suddenly closed behind them, causing Kitty to jump 5 feet in the air and bump herself into Evan.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hissed the boy.

"Sorry" Kitty whispered back.

Just then the lights went out.

"Okay, I'm starting to, like get scared here" Said the girl, when she again bumped into someone.

"Keety, calm down" Said a familiar accented voice. Three fingered hand slowly grabbed her arm and guided her through. "Guys, zhere's a tunnel on zhe left"

"You can see everything?" Asked Evan somewhere from behind him.

"Ja, I have heightened senses and very gut night vision." Kurt answered as he guided them forward.

Suddenly from the wall jumped out a zombie and started screaming.

Kitty gasped, but Kurt only snorted.

"Wha's so funny?" Asked Rogue.

Kurt only pointed at the zombie and said "It reminds me of me, every Monday morning,"

Everyone laughed and they continued their trek through dark corridors.

There wasn't actually anything scary, so they went out of the house, 10 minutes later, only to see Duncan and his team slowly getting a hold on themselves.

"Yea, that was, sooo scary." Said Rogue sarcastically.

"You were cheating! I bet you wouldn't survive a night in real haunted house!"

"…Vell, you surely vouldn't" murmured Kurt, and the others laughed.

"Ya' have a problem, freak?" He snarled at the boy.

Something like hurt flashed in Kurt's eyes, but he wasn't going to show weakness in front of some jock.

"You have to survive one night at the Haunted House in the forest outside of Bayville."

"Okay" Said Jean "If we do, you'll stop insulting us and bullying other kids"

"Ok. But if you loose, you'll be the biggest losers in Bayville High, and…and you're going to shave your heads bald!" He stated proud of his creativity.

Kurt imagined himself and everyone else, bald, standing in front of professor Xavier, with the same "haircut". He snorted, then showed the mental picture to Jean, who in turn, showed it to the rest of the X-men. They all snickered, thinking about their mentor possible reactions.

"Okay, we're in" Said Scott, as he and Duncan shook hands.

"Let's meet tomorrow at 10 pm, before the school building. We will go together from there" he said, turning around and joining his team "See ya' losers!"

The x-men looked at each other, and went to the parking to get back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing And Questions

Hello!

Sorry for the delay, my computer broke down on me -.-

Special thanks for everyone who read chapter 1! xD I love you

I would like to mention It's my first story in English so if there are any errors just tell me ;)

CHAPTER 2 : PACKING AND QUESTIONS

The next day, fortunately Saturday, after supper, the team started packing themselves for the night.

"Hey Kurt, do ya' maybe have a flashlight?" Asked Rogue, coming to the boy's room.

What surprised her, Kurt, wasn't packing, but was crouching in his chair, writing something on a computer he borrowed from Kitty.

"Wha' are ya' doin'?" She asked coming behind him.

He didn't have his image inducer on, so he was in all his indigo-blue glory. He was covered in dark fur, he had also three fingered hands and two toed, raptor-like legs. He also had a long, slender spaded tail, which was swaying slowly behind him.

"I'm trying to find anyzhing about zhe Haunted House ve're going to" He said, looking through some files.

"And?"

"And I don't like eet" He answered, frowning at the text "Zhis file says zhat five years ago, in zis house a man murdered about 10 leetle kids, and two adultz."

"Did they found tha' guy?" Rogue looked at the picture of the house. It looked like a big house, maybe it was an orphanage?

"Um, sort of" Started Kurt " After murdering all ze children, he forged his eyes out and zhen stabbed himself vith knive twenty-zhree times in zhe stomach. He was dead before zhe police came." Rogue winced and his words, and looked him in the eye. His usually bright, golden eyes were now slightly duller and he looked troubled.

"Hey, you're okay? If you're scared we ca-"

"Nein Rogue, fear has nozhing to do with fear" He cut her off.

" Then wha's the matter?"

He sighned. Then gave her a sad smile.

"You don't know very much about me, huh?" The question wasn't even directed at her. It was like he was referring to all the people in the mansion.

" No" She said "But Ah' would gladly know more, if ya' want to share" He smiled at her.

"I would gladly do so, but I zhink ve should get packed, ja? Before zhe Boy-Scout comes in and start yelling orderz" They laughed at Scott's nickname, and - after giving Rogue a flashlight, she came for- she went to the door.

"Rogue?" She paused and turned around. "Two quick questions before you go."

"Yeah?"

Kurt looked her in the eyes and asked

"Do you believe in God?"

She frowned

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just vanted to know."

"What's the second question?"

"…Vhat Vould you say, If I said I can see-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Scott came in to the room, with a backpack on his shoulders.

"Ready to go?" He asked them.

"Ja" answered Kurt, putting on his leather coat, and then grabbing his bag.

"…Um…yea' in a second" Said Rogue, going to her room for her bag, Kurt's question was left unfinished.

Yeah I know., Boring xD

But! The real fun starts in the next chapter! I promise you this xD

R&R? xD


	3. Chapter 3:To the Haunted House!

Hello again! :D

This chapter is a bit longer (and more interesting) than ealier ones xD

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men or Kurt. If i did, the show would have more blood in it xD

Enjoy ;)

**CHAPTER 3: TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE!**

"Ugh. Someone remind me, why are we standing before the school? At night? On Saturday?" Whined Evan, shifting his body from leg to leg, bored.

Scott, Jean and Kitty were busy second-checking their bags, just to be sure, they didn't forgot anything.

Rogue was impatiently tapping her foot on the pavement of the parking lot, they were in.

"Tha' meathead'll be in' big trouble if he' stood us out" she grumbled.

Kurt, in his image inducer, was pacing slowly behind them all. His spaded tail, hidden by the hologram

was twitching nervously behind him. He really didn't like this whole situation.

"Wow! I was sure you would freak out and don't show up!" Came a taunting voice of Duncan Matthews.

"Shuddup, an' let's just get it ovah' with" Said Rogue, picking up her bag.

She turned around and looked at Kurt. He was looking at the other part of the parking lot, with quite faraway expression.

"Kurt?" She asked, grabbing his arm with her glowed hand. She felt him tense up, and then look at her.

"Ja?" He answered,

"We're goin'" She said, looking over his shoulder. At the very end of the parking lot was a white cross made of wood. She heard that long time ago there was an accident.

Some boy got hit by a car, and died before anyone had a chance to help him. It was sad, but not rare in this world.

"Oh. Right" He smiled at her gently, and turned her around. "You go first"

"Afraid, ain't we?" She teased.

"Of course. I'm shaking in mein boots" He told her, with a slight grin on his face.

She smiled at him and went to the rest of the X-men and Duncan.

When Kurt was sure no one was looking, he turned around one again and looked across the parking lot.

On the other side stood a very pale, blond haired boy, maybe 15 years old, with a blood on his face. He smiled and waved to Kurt.

The young x-man grinned slightly and waved back.

What he didn't notice, was that Kitty turned around for a moment and saw him waving at nothing.

She blinked confused but just shrugged it off and started going again.

Kurt grabbed his bag, and ran to catch up with them.

The pale boy, Kurt was waving to, smiled and slowly disappeared into thin air.

The x-men, guided by Duncan, were walking through the forest for almost fifteen minutes by now.

"Matthews, you're sure that you know where you're going?" Asked Scott, clearly irritated of not being in control.

"Yeah, It's just over the big oak over there" He pointed to the big tree in the distance.

" If may I ask" Said Kurt suddenly "Vhy do you know about zhis house? It's far avay from zhe road, and no one vould find eet, if he didn't knov vhere to look"

The others turned their eyes to Duncan, who seemed uncomfortable under their gaze.

"My old man is a cop, and he told me this story from five years ago. He said there was a psychopath who killed a group of kids in there."

Kurt saw how tense Kitty become after hearing this.

"You…You mean, we're, like going to the house where was, like murder?" She started to nervously play with her hands.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat, stop worrying!" Said Evan putting a friendly arm around her "It was very long ago. There's no reason to be scared."

"_Yes, there is_" Thought Kurt, warily looking around.

"And here we are!" Announced Duncan finally.

The x-men stood in front of a huge, old, grey house, with few shattered windows, and old looking doors on the wooden porch. The wood was worm eaten, but didn't look very bad.

"Scared now?" Asked Matthews, trying to hide the tremble of his voice.

Rogue liked the house, but it was giving her strange creeps.

She looked at Kurt, wanting to say something, but her statement was forgotten, when she looked into his eyes.

He was looking at every window separately, and he looked like he was counting something.

"Zwölf" he muttered in German.

She was having some German lessons at school, so she understood.

"_Twelve__?"_ she thought. _"Twelve what? Windows?"_ But she could see, the windows up front was more than that.

"Let's get inside" She heard next to herself and she jumped slightly.

"God, Evan" She growled. And then she saw that Duncan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Matthews?" She asked.

"Um, he like, got totally scared and ran away about two minutes ago, didn't you, like saw it?" Rogue turned to Kitty.

"Of' course Ah saw it!" She said quickly. She didn't like to look stupid, that she missed it.

"Heh, don't worry Rogue" Evan joined to the talk "looks like you're not the only one who missed it" He pointed behind his back at Kurt, who was still staring at the house. Suddenly blue mutant's eyes widened, and he grabbed Evan by the back of the shirt.

"Watch out!" He shouted, pulling the teen to himself. There was a sound of broking glass and a piece of brick landed in the spot Evan was occupying few second back.

They all stared wide eyes at Kurt, who was looking at the attic window, from which the brick fell out.

"It's an old building, the brick must have loosened from the wall." Said Scott, trying to calm everyone down. He didn't do a good job at that.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just let go of Evan's shirt and walked over to the house. He peered over the edge of the window and looked inside.

"It doesn't look zhat bad inside" He said aloud. "It vould be a gut place for homeless, if it vasn't so far from zhe road"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

Why was he thinking about homeless people second after a brick nearly hit his teammate in the head?

'_It must be some 'Kurt Thing''_Thought Rogue.

Eventually, the X-men all gathered their things and got on the porch.

Scott slowly reached for golden doorknob, and pushed the doors open. They opened with loud creaking sound.

The inside of the house, just like Kurt said, wasn't bad. The walls in the main hall were in faded red color, there was an old rug with bleach stains and holes in it, on the oaken floor. The mahogany furniture was covered in layers of dust. On the opposite side from them was big set of stairs, on the upper floor.

Rogue heard an quick intake of breath and turned to the source. It was Kurt, who was intently watching the head of the stairs. There were a whole bunch of emotions shining in his eyes but she couldn't name ay of them.

"Kurt?" She asked.

He quickly looked at her.

"Ja?"

'Everythin' alright?"

"…ja…I zhink so" He said, but he didn't sound so sure. The x-men were alone now, so he turned off his image inducer.

Scott and Jean went to the left, to the large living room, with big, light yellow couch in the middle.

Evan and Kitty turned right, to the big, but slighty dusty kitchen.

Rogue and Kurt were left in the main hall, looking up the stairs.

Finally, Rogue sighed.

"Kurt, there was a question yah' wanted to ask meh', back at the institute." She reminded him.

Blue teen looked unsure for a moment.

"Remember vhen in zhat haunted house yesterday I said I have heightened senses?" he asked her.

"Yea' wha' about that?"

"…I meant all sechs…all six of zhem" He told her seriously.

"Wha'? You mean lahk' in tha' movie?" The movie "Sixth Sense" …she watched it in her previous house with Irene few months back.

"Quite like zhat, but not exactly." He said. " I have better hearing, sense of smell, eyesight, touch, taste, und zhe sixth sense, zhat is mein balance und helps me not to teleport into someone or somezhing. But not only zhat. I can…Sense people's aura, life energy, zhe one you can take avay vith your povers…" He trailed off, looking at the stairs again.

Rogue was shocked. She met Kurt over a month now, and it looked like she didn't know him at all. The blue mutant looked her in the eye.

The look he gave her was…hypnotizing

She somehow knew he was looking at her soul, right through her eyes.

He actually looked shocked.

"You believed in all I said to you." He was surprised "No von ever believed me before."

" If ya' can see auras, then wha's color is mine?" She asked.

"The auras are zhe mass of still changing colors." He started as they moved up the stairs. " Sometimes zhey can turn into an animal or plant.

Your is emerald color at zhe moment, zhat means you're honest with me.

I can also zee zhe blue in zhere, which means you're very intelligent and open minded, but I zee stripes of grey…You're scared of somezhing, but it isn't me…" He suddenly smiled.

"And you're aura has zhe shape of a swan. I've never saw anyzhing like zhis."

He looked her in the eyes, "Beautifull, sensitive, always dreaming…" he frowned, his eyes filled with understanding "…und lonely."

And now she was completely shocked. He said all of it like knew her. And she tried to hide it so long, so no one can hurt her. And again he seemed to sense her emotions.

"Sorry if you found zhat offensive." He said, giving her a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Nah" She said quickly "It wasn't rude jus'…" And then she stopped. Why was she trying to be nice to him? She wasn't nice to anyone. It was just strange.

She heard Kurt chuckle quietly.

"Wha' so funny?" She started to get irritated.

"Nozhing" He said with a grin. "You don't trust me. Or more precisely, you DO trust me, but you don't know why."

"An' why are ya' laughing?" She glared at him, and he only chuckled louder.

"Cuz' you look cute, vhen you're angry."

She blushed and wanted to punch him in the gut at the same time.

Suddenly there was a distant crash and very loud and chilling scream.

It sounded painfully like Kitty.

Kurt's eyes met Rogue's for a moment.

Then they quickly turned around and raced downstairs to the kitchen.

_ dun dun duuuuuuuuuun xD_


End file.
